Lines
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. There is nothing cheesier than pick-up lines. Except for maybe 3 pick-up lines. {Ultra fluffy fic to heal the feels}


So. I got a review on my _I really, really, really like you_ Naruto fic that said my writing sucked. Here it is:

 _Random Teen: I hate hurting people's feelings but, this sucked. It was over the top cheesy, no real plot, and poorly written. That is all. Sorry._

Hmm. well, ya know what i'm gonna do? Write an ultra over the top cheesy-no real plot story. Poorly written? Psh. I'm not vain but I know that's not true. So enjoy Random Teen, this is for YOU!

On a side note, this is actually a combination of small prompts I've been wanting to do. One is the very first episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S.,_ something that Monica goes through haha, but I changed it. The second one is a song that I love and will be using at my own wedding, _She Said Yes_ by Chad Brock. Go listen, it's adorable.

This is also a bit of fluff that we all need to heal our hearts from the recent manga chapters...

Enjoy you guys!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Well… ever since my divorce, I haven't been able to perform… sexually…"

Natsu groaned as he overheard the overused line.

Natsu worked at the bar at the She-Devil's Bar and Grille, and in the middle of the day every Thursday, one of their regulars spout out this same line to get laid. And it worked. Every time.

" _Might as well see who the victim is this week,"_ Natsu thought as he walked around the corner.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Natsu frowned deeply, "No…"

Sitting at his regular seat was Dan, the stupid man who thought it was OK to use cheap pick-up lines to get women. And Lucy, the girl Natsu had been trying to ask out for _weeks_.

"Ooh, looks like Dan got a pretty one this week," Natsu's co-worker, Loke, leaned against the bar to spy, "did you see the one last week? Sheesh."

"Yeah," Natsu sighed.

"Are… you serious?" he heard Lucy ask, almost like she wanted to laugh but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, it's quite embarrassing… does that bother you?"

"Embarrassing my ass," Natsu swore as he crossed his arms.

"Um, well no," Lucy picked up her drink and swirled it around.

When Dan reached over and took Lucy's hand in his, Natsu had to turn around and walk away. He had been trying for weeks, _weeks_ to ask Lucy out. But every time he got interrupted either by other customers or her friends. It sucked, 'cause every single time he got close to getting the words out she seemed pretty interested…

"Shit," Natsu grabbed a rag and started to shine some of the wine glasses, "just perfect."

"Hey bartender, quit being a wuss and go over there," an obnoxious voice came from behind the pink haired waiter.

"Shut it!" Natsu threw the rag at Gray's head. The off duty police officer caught in and smirked, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"I need a break, man," Gray sat on a stool and tapped the counter. Waiting on his drink.

"Translation: my wife is pregnant and she's driving me nuts," Natsu smirked at his frenemy, putting the beer on the counter.

"She is not driving me nuts," Gray grabbed the long neck and took a sip, "it's my mom that's driving me nuts. Won't stop calling to see if we need help. Juvia told me to come out today."

"Oh," Natsu braced his arms on the counter, relieved at the distraction.

"Now why don't you go and help that poor girl? You like her don't you?"

Almost distraction, "You kidding me? She's sitting with Dan, ain't no way she'd want me… like I could..."

Gray glared at his long time 'friend', "Wuss."

"What did you say?!" Natsu would have reached across the counter to grab Gray's neck if Loke didn't stop him.

"It looks like Dan and that pretty voluptuous blonde are ready for their check, but I've got to go and entertain my lovely Aries. Mind getting it, pinky?"

"Don't call me that," Natsu grumbled under his breathe, taking the folder from Loke.

"Make a move," Gray sang.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu stormed off.

"Like she'd even want to go out with me after being with Dan," Natsu growled. Every woman that Dan slept with came back asking for him, and he had asked all the workers here to cover for him. Natsu was sick of it and just told them the truth. That he was a pig.

Getting closer to the table, Natsu could hear more of their conversation.

"I'd love to take you out tonight, a nice candlelight dinner at my place. Some wine…" Dan never took women to restaurants since it would just be easier to get them to his bed.

"What a sick fuck," Natsu glared at the pretty boy.

"I'm actually busy tonight," Lucy had her hands in her lap and she was staring at her plate. Not at all what Natsu was expecting.

"Well we can always get a late dinner," Dan leaned in closer to her, "I don't mind."

"I have to be at work early tomorrow, so I better not," she rubbed her arms, looking off to the side.

Natsu stopped at the edge of the bar. Normally girls fell into Dan's hands. But Lucy was edging away from him, " _Does that mean she doesn't want to..?"_

"Come on, Lu Lu," Lucy looked up and glared at Dan, "just one dinner? Please?"

Natsu grit his teeth, _"Get a clue, Straight."_ He started to walk towards them.

"I have some stuff I need to do tonight, laundry and stuff," she clasped her hands together on the table.

"Aww, well I can help with tha-"

"She's saying no, idiot. Stop bugging her," Natsu spat.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled, so brightly it made Natsu a little lightheaded.

"Well that's rude. Maybe I should tell your manager about your behavior to a paying customer," Dan growled, giving Natsu a look that said 'be quiet'.

"Oh too bad," Natsu grinned evily, "I am the manager. So complain away."

Dan bit his tongue. Lucy sighed in relief, still smiling up at the bartender.

"Here's your check, need anything to go? Or are you going to look for someone else to hook up with tonight?"

"Wha-What?! I don't do that," sweat trickled down Dan's forehead, "don't listen to him Lu Lu, I have _never_ done such a thing."

"Really? So every Thursday you don't come here and use the same line on every woman? And sleep with all of them?"

Lucy was giggling into her hands as Dan fumed. The man stood, and he had several inches over Natsu, but he didn't dare swing.

"How dare you," Dan leaned in close to Natsu, "I specifically asked you to keep your mouth shut-"

"So it's true?" Lucy finally spoke up.

"Well, um," Dan glanced back at her, then he stormed off.

"Coward," Natsu scoffed. He didn't fail to notice that he left Lucy with the check, "um, this will be on the house."

"No, it's OK," she held her hand out for it, "I was enjoying my lunch quietly when he decided to join me."

"Oh," Natsu didn't even know she was here, "well still, don't worry about it. You had to deal with that jerk. Might as well get a free meal out of it."

She blinked her brilliantly beautiful eyes, then smiled, "I'd feel bad getting a free meal when I didn't even enjoy myself."

" _This is your chance, Dragneel, take it!"_

"Um…" he put a hand on the back of Dan's abandoned chair, not sure how to even ask, "Then how about you go to dinner with me? I don't know how much you'd enjoy yourself… but i'd really like to take you out."

Lucy smiled down at her plate, biting her lip before she looked back up at him, "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes," she giggled, "I've… actually wanted you to ask me."

Natsu felt his heart sore up into his throat, "W- Wow."

"Wow what?" Lucy crossed her arms on the table and leaned over the table, unknowingly giving Natsu a great view of her… voluptuous chest. As Loke called it…

"Wow you said yes," Natsu scratched his cheek.

She laughed, "So when? I'm available tonight."

"I thought you had laundry and stuff to do?"

"Eavesdropping, huh?" she giggled at his embarrassed face, "I do, but it can wait."

"Then," he glanced at his watch, he was supposed to leave 20 minutes ago, "how about now?"

"I just got done eating," her eyes widened at the thought of dinner.

He laughed, "Who said anything about food? We can do anything! The whole world is our clam!"

Lucy burst out laughing at that, "Don't you mean the world is your oyster?"

"Same thing," he grinned, holding his hand out to her, "Do you believe in fate?"

Her smile became more genuine, "Yes, I do."

"Good," he pulled her to her feet, "because I'm pretty sure I just met my destiny."

Following behind him as he pulled her to the bar so he could leave, "You know that was a cheesy pick up line too, right?"

"Yeah," Natsu hung up his apron and clocked out before tugging his date out of the bar, saluting Gray as he passed, "but it came from me. So it works. Plus it wasn't creepy."

"I guess you're right," She laced her fingers through his.

Natsu blushed, he didn't know why he was acting with such bravado. It had something to do with the smile she was wearing, he was sure of it. She had become a regular at the bar a few months ago. And for weeks he convinced himself he didn't have a crush on her, until she sat at the bar for hours one night talking to him about books and their movie adaptions, music genres, the animal shelter opening up… whatever. He was probably half in love with her by now.

Glancing at his side, he really liked her there.

"So, where to?" he grinned, pointed outward.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," she winked and started to drag him along.

"Hey! That's my line!"

* * *

Cheesy? Yes. No real plot? Yes. Poorly written? Nope, hah. Hope you enjoyed that Random Teen. Cause since I know you read all **EIGHT** chapters of my Naruto fic instead of stopping like a normal person would do after they find something they don't like, you read this.

For all my other lovely readers, thanks for sticking with me and all my fics. Your reviews give me so much life and I do my best to reply to every single one of you. Even if I am a tad late in doing it. I have more coming! Just trying to recover from the wedding this past Sunday. But I get a three day weekend so maybe I can post one more before next Tuesday! Stay tuned!

X-O-X-O Smile


End file.
